


Private Shows are Welcome

by Azayshathesuccubus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azayshathesuccubus/pseuds/Azayshathesuccubus
Summary: Living with the Avengers is great until you get no personal time. One night you finally find yourself with free time and decide to have some fun while watching a cam show and you're shocked at you find doing a show. How will things play out when the super soldier finds out that you were watching him?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 85





	Private Shows are Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you like this! I really wanted to do a Bucky fic and this is a prompt that I had stuck in my head. Please let me know what you think and if you have any prompts or ideas, send them my way!

The sound of your lock clicking into place was honestly the best sound you’ve heard in over a month. Don’t get me wrong, you loved living with the Avengers, but to say you got hardly any alone time was an understatement. Being a new member on the team, you ended up with more training than most of the others and you were trying to get to know everyone fairly well, so you haven’t had alone time other than sleeping in about a month. You had gotten fairly close with the entire team, especially Bucky, you two had a lot in common. You were so excited to just be alone, but more than that, you hadn’t been able to get off in over a month due to lack of alone time. You were beyond ready to change that, and you decided to treat yourself by watching something too. You decided that going to a live cam site would be fun.

You go to a random site that has live cams. You pick the first video that pops up as you have no desire to wait any longer than you already have. The video pops up revealing that the man has already started. His camera is at a bit of an odd angle. The camera angle has him over to one side of the frame and it cuts off his left arm which feels a little strange but you assume it was just set up in a hurry. You bite your lip as you see his hand wrap around his cock and he slowly starts teasing himself by moving slowly. Your hand slowly trails down your body and into your pants and underneath your panties. You mimic his speed as you rub at your clit. 

You hear him quietly ask, “So is everyone enjoying the show so far?” Your fingers stutter in their movements as you hear his voice. He sounds like Bucky. You shake your head at the idea. You’re probably just imagining it since you did have a large crush on the super soldier. You continue to match his pace as his movements speed up. You see lots of messages coming in saying he should show himself fully and that he should speak more or talking about how much they enjoy the view. “You all know I never show myself,” he chuckles and then continues, “And I can’t speak too much louder, I have people living next to me.” You hate to admit it but you were hopeful to see all of this man, but you can understand why he wouldn’t want that. One particular comment catches your attention and leaves you confused. It says, ‘Can you at least use our favorite pet name?’ 

Another chuckle from the man, “Of course, doll.” Fuck. You were a sucker for a man calling you doll but also that really made him sound like Bucky. Surely you were just imagining it. His speed picks up but yours stays at a slower pace this time. “Fuck, doll.” He huffs out. You can’t take this, this sounds exactly like Bucky. You grab your phone and text Bucky, ‘Hey Buck, you busy?’ You hit send. ‘Fuck, what do I do if he says no. Why did I send that?’ You start to panic over your text when you notice the man on screen slow his movements. His speed picks back up when you receive a message back. ‘Little busy right now, doll, what’s up?’ 

You carefully debate your next move. You reply to him a minute later, ‘Don’t worry. Just feeling a little lonely.’ You’ve sent him similar texts before and he can never say no to you when you’re feeling lonely. He knows how he gets when he’s lonely so he really worries when someone else feels lonely. You vaguely feel bad for taking advantage of him like that, but you were kind of feeling lonely, just in a different manner. ‘Give me a minute and I’ll be over.’ 

“Sorry dolls, something came up and I’ve gotta go. I’ll try and get back on later for you all.” Your eyes nearly pop out of your head. Holy shit, that may actually be Bucky. You close your laptop and move it to the bottom of your bed. After a minute, there’s a knock on your door. You get up and open the door. Your heart feels like it’s going to beat out of your chest as the door opens to reveal a mildly disheveled Bucky Barnes. His hair appeared ever so slightly damp as if from sweat, his breathing was faster than it should be, and his tank top and sweatpants appeared as if they had just been thrown on. You could feel a blush burning on your cheeks but he was polite enough to not mention it. You quickly turn and walk back to your bed. Bucky closes your door behind him and follows you over to your bed.

You feel beyond awkward as you sit on your bed with Bucky next to you. He can tell you’re feeling off but he decides it’s best not to ask about it. “Wanna watch a movie? That normally makes you feel better.” He says with an adorable half smile. You can’t help but smile back at him. “That sounds great.”

Usually when you were lonely the two of you would turn on one of your favorite movies that Bucky hadn’t seen yet and just relax together. Bucky grabs your laptop and types in your password before you realize that you never closed the browser that his cam show had been on. You watched as his eyes widened. You felt like running away. You were so beyond embarrassed, he now knew that you had been watching him. Bucky clears his throat to draw your attention to him and you glance up, barely making eye contact with him. He licks his lips, “(Y/N), w-were you watching me?” Your face feels like it’s on fire as you look down. You can’t bring yourself to say anything. “(Y/N)?”

You start biting at the inside of your lip, an anxious habit you had picked up. You give a small nod. You feel the cool metal of his left hand under your chin as he slowly tilts your face up to look him in the eye. You see a small blush on his face. “You could have just asked for a private show.” His voice is quiet and you’re afraid that you misheard him, until he lightly presses his lips against yours. You’re too shocked to move. Bucky pulls back, “I’m sorry. I just thought- I should probably just go.” You finally find it in you to move and you lean in and press your lips against his. 

“Stay. Please.” You barely manage to get the words out as you look up at Bucky. A small smirk appears on his face as he leans in for a more passionate kiss. He pulls you onto his lap which allows you to feel his length press against your core. There’s just enough friction to draw a gasp from you which allows Bucky to slip his tongue into your mouth to explore. As your tongues explore, you roll your hips against him and earn a groan. You both finally pull back in desperate need for air. Bucky’s hands find their way to the edge of your shirt and he wastes no time pulling it off. His greedy fingers work their way to your bra clasp. You let out a gasp as the cool metal of his left hand hits your back. Bucky manages to pull off your bra within mere seconds. His mouth finds its way to the newly exposed skin of your breast. He gives several kisses around your nipple and finally draws your nipple into his mouth.

You let out a pleased sigh as the sensation then let out a little yelp as metal fingers tweak your other nipple. You look down at him and see him smirk around your nipple. Your hand finds its way into his hair and you give a light tug. You revel in the sensation of him moaning around your nipple. He seems to like having his hair pulled so you give a rougher tug to his hair, pulling him off of you. “Look Bucky, this feels amazing, but if you don’t start fucking me soon, we’re going to have a problem.” There’s a gleam in Bucky’s eyes at your words. Both of his hands travel to your ass as he suddenly flips your two over so you’re underneath him. You gasp in surprise at the sudden change in position.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, doll.” Bucky stands up straight and throws his shirt from his body. You bite your lip as his abs come into full view, Your eyes trail down his body to where his sweats are hanging lowly on his hips. Bucky slides his thumbs under his waistband and pushes them down just a little more. He gives a smirk as you intently watch his pants slide lower and lower. He finally pushes his pants off entirely and you inadvertently wiggle your hips slightly in anticipation. Bucky gives a small chuckle as he pulls your shorts and panties off quickly. Bucky wastes not time in lining his cock up with your entrance. 

You let out a whine as he slowly presses into you. Your eyes flutter closed at the feeling of him filling you up and you throw your head back. Your eyes fly open as you feel Bucky’s hand press into your throat lightly, seeing how you react. You look up at him in pure shock but then a small smile spreads across your face. Bucky smirks down at you and starts roughly thrusting into you and he presses his hand against your throat a little harder. Your arms wrap around his back. Your nails dig into his back as he gives a particularly hard thrust into you. Bucky lets out a low groan, nearly sounding like a growl, at the feeling of your nails dragging down his back. 

You let out a choked whimper as he presses harder against your throat. You can feel your orgasm nearing as Bucky mercilessly fucks you. You press up against his hand, trying to kiss him but all you succeed in is choking yourself more. Bucky lets out a dark laugh at the sight of you struggling to kiss him. You try again and he lets you get closer to his lips without actually kissing him. You let out a loud moan as his metal hand slips between your bodies and starts rubbing your clit. You can feel your orgasm start to wash over you as Bucky lets you finally kiss him, still keeping pressure on your throat. Bucky keeps thrusting into you roughly and you finally feel him cum deep inside of you. When he finally pulls back from the kiss, you’re panting and beyond lightheaded. 

You lay perfectly still, trying to get enough oxygen back into your body to move again. “You okay, doll?” You give a tiny nod still trying to catch your breath. Bucky moves to lay next to you and gives you a gentle kiss on the forehead. You finally catch your breath enough to move and you snuggle up to Bucky. “That was amazing.” You finally breathe out.

Bucky chuckles as he plays with your hair. “Good, but next time just tell me why you actually want me to come over.” He says in a teasing tone. You can feel your face heat up again and you give an embarrassed chuckle. “Well next time, I may have to take you up on the offer of a private show.” You say as you give him a kiss on the cheek and snuggle closer.


End file.
